Last Christmas
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Last year, Cody gave his heart to someone who did nothing but hurt him. This year, he's going to think more carefully. M/M


**Last Christmas:**

**Pairing: **Cody/John, Cody/Ted

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Last year, Cody gave his heart to someone who did nothing but hurt him. This year, he's going to think more carefully.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story. I also do not own the song referenced, the song is by Wham and they own full rights to it.

"_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
but the very next day you gave it away  
this year  
to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special"_

_Wham_

**December 12th, 2011**

Cody grinned as he left the arena, his sports bag that held all of his dirty clothes was slung over his right shoulder and he had an unusually happy bounce in his step. Tonight should have been like any other Monday night, it should have been just him relaxing in his hotel room after another night of Raw. But tonight was different. He wasn't going back to the hotel room he shared with Ted, he was going to another's and he could feel that tonight was going to be a very special night.

He unlocked the doors to his silver rental car and started up the ignition, not even the depressing song that echoed throughout the small car could lessen his grin or ruin his excitement. He reached the hotel quickly and quickly made his way through the lobby, glad that no fans had discovered which hotel they were all staying at this time, and headed straight towards the elevator. He pushed the up button and was thankful he didn't have to wait too long before he stepped inside. He pushed the number for his floor and waited patiently for the telltale ding of the device.

As soon as the elevator dinged, he left the small box and strode down the hallway, a new determination in his sights. His movements stopped for a moment as he saw who looked like Natalya leave his destination. As she quickly walked past him, he noticed her disheveled hair, messy make up, the unmistakable scent of sex hanging around her and of course, the tiniest little spot of white on her skin-tight, bright pink dress.

He took in a shaky breath. He'd heard the rumors before about the man he was visiting this evening, of course he had. But he'd always been assured that that was all they were: rumors. The unusual spring in his step returned as he resumed the short distance to the hotel room, raising his hand up and knocking firmly three times.

He didn't have to wait long before the brown door swung open and he was greeted by an almost naked John Cena, clad only in a pair of tight, bright red, Christmas themed boxer shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a large smile on his face. "Cody!" The Boston native boomed. "Come in." The larger man used one of his colossal hands to pull the smaller, slightly taller man inside.

Cody took a moment to compose himself as he heard the sharp snap of the door closing behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor next to John's before heading over to the large, slightly messy bed. It was when he sat down on the large bed and swung his legs onto it that he noticed the rather large white spot on the quilt cover. He took another shaky breath, reassuring himself that _'no, this wasn't what it looked like at all, there was surely an explanation'_.

"Soo, you're…early." John said in the usual comical way he spoke, something which always amused Cody somewhat.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd come straight from Raw, what with all the texts you've been bombarding me with." He turned his head to look into the blue eyes of the other man, who was now sitting next to him on the bed, a smirk growing on his face. His right hand ran up the larger man's thighs, fingernails stroking across the toned, muscular skin, tracing across the satin before reaching the final destination, a firm grope getting the desired moan from the older man. "How about we do some of the things you were suggesting today?"

John looked at the younger man, his baby blue eyes clouding over with lust as he reached his hand down to the one that was currently massaging his cock and pulled it off, instead lacing their fingers together. "We have the whole night to do that. Let's just hang for a bit?"

Cody eyed the older man suspiciously. The fact that John was holding his hand in such an intimate way was confusing in itself, let alone the fact that he was turning down sex. John never turned it down. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" John asked warily, his heart beat starting to race a little bit.

Cody shrugged again. "Well, you never turn down sex, at least not since we've been doing this." He paused for a moment, watching as John eyes widened slightly. "Can I ask you something?" He spoke slowly, watching as the older man nodded his head just as slowly. "Is there someone else?"

John rolled his eyes at that, letting go of Cody's hand, not bothering to see as it landed with a flop on the bed. He reached his hand up to his head and rubbed slightly, the start of a headache beginning to form. "Cody. We have been through this how many fucking times? There isn't anyone else." He stopped for a moment. "What the fuck has brought this on?"

"I saw Natalya leaving your room just before I got here and there is this stupid white spot on your bed." Cody gestured, pointing to the spot, hearing as John audibly gulped. "And you don't want sex. How the fuck am I supposed to think something's _not_ happening when it's clear as fucking day?"

John didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The evidence was written all over his face.

"I fucking knew it!" Cody yelled, standing up and away from the man who not even five minutes ago tried to reassure him that there wasn't anything going on. "How many times? Actually, how many people?"

John took a deep breath. "Natalya and I just happened once, tonight." He paused for a moment. "And there's been a few, most of them women."

"What do you mean 'most of them women'?" Cody was so angry, he could almost not see straight. He could hear the blood pounding through his ears with every passing second. "Randy is going to fucking kill you."

"Randy won't do shit." John retorted. "Randy was one of them."

And _that_ was the straw that broke the camel's back. Cody couldn't even begin to hold back the tears now. Randy was one of Cody's best friends in his life and almost like an older brother to him. He'd always promised Cody that if anyone hurt him, ever, he would do whatever he could in his power that was also legal, and to make sure they got what was coming to them. He took a deep breath, his heart was surely breaking.

"But Randy knew about us." He croaked after a few minutes, tears now streaming down his face.

"And didn't care." John replied a slight smile on his face as he watched the demise of the younger man, not even a hint of remorse in his body.

"Did you really care that little about me that you chose to fuck anything that had two legs and a heartbeat?" Cody snapped; his voice still shaky. John shrugged, not even bothering to respond. "You know what? Fuck you!" He said defiantly. "I should have listened to everyone when they said don't get involved with you. You have brought me nothing but heartache."

John rolled his eyes. "You sound just like my wife. It's always the same dramatic fucking bullshit. Get over it."

Cody walked over to his bag and picked it up, throwing it over his shoulder casually. "You deserve nothing and no one." He said with finality in his voice before opening that door and slamming it shut, walking away from the man he wanted nothing at all to do with.

He walked down the hall and got into the elevator, happy that there was no one else in there as he pushed the button and waited for the ding before he got off at the floor which had his actual room number on it. As he approached the door, he saw Randy coming towards him, a smile on his face.

"Hey Cody, how you going, man?" Randy beamed, trying to give him a hug but Cody pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me." Cody spat, storming past him and to his room number, pulling the card out from his pocket swiping it just as he entered the room, letting it slam shut before he fell to the ground pressed against it, head buried in his hands and crying hysterically, completely oblivious to the fact that Ted was watching him.

"Hey, hey, hey, Cody, what's the matter, man?" Ted asked as he knelt down next to his younger best friend and placed a hand on either one of Cody's arms and pulled him in close to his chest. It hurt him to feel Cody collapse completely against him. "It's okay baby-boy, just let it out."

Cody took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he finally looked up and the older man, who was always nothing but kind to him, a small smile creeping across his face. "I ruined your shirt Teddy." He sniffed.

"It's just a t-shirt, Cody." Ted said, a smile growing across his handsome face. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Cody shrugged. "You're not going to want to hear it. I know how you feel about people like me."

"Code, don't be so stupid." Ted said bluntly. "You are my best friend who I care so much about. If I had a problem with you being gay, don't you think I would have said something by now?" He added; a laugh at the end of it. "Now, come on. Spill."

"I just went to see John and it-it turns out all this time that he was cheating on me. You were right Teddy." Cody answered quietly, gaze dropping. "I should have listened to you."

"Cody." Ted spoke softly. "You know, all that means is you haven't found the right guy yet. You'll find him, I know you will."

"I wish I could find someone who is as great as you." Cody said softly, looking up at his friend. "Only, who is gay."

Ted couldn't help but laugh at that, which in turn made Cody laugh. "It's good to hear you laughing again, Cody."

All Cody could do was smile. He knew he was lucky to have Ted as such an amazing friend, someone who was always going to be there for him when his face hit the ground and his heart got shattered, someone who was always going to pick him up and build him back up to the man he used to be.

He could only dream to find someone as good as Ted.

**December 10th, 2012:**

Twelve long months had passed since last Christmas, but the time period had done nothing to help heal Cody's broken heart. Even though he was glad John hadn't even bothered to try and talk to him, he wished desperately to get the apology he knew he deserved, to hear the two words that a few months ago could have made him jump back into bed with the Cenation leader. But Ted was always there to hold him back from making such a dumb mistake, was always there to protect him from the fears of what could have been and what should not have been.

The past twelve months had been hard on Ted too. Only a few months into the start of this year, Kristen had decided that enough was enough and she was not going to stand around and become his second choice after his close relationship with Cody got even closer. He'd heard she was pregnant now and about to give birth, but it hadn't fazed him, he knew that she gave him up and he wasn't going to waste a single thought on his ex and her new life.

But the divorce had brought he and Cody even closer together as they leaned on each other through both of their emotional turmoil and through their respective injuries, a new found bond forming between the two. Something that wasn't missed by their co-workers.

Ted had heard all _those_ rumors before. Back in the days of Legacy, there was always whispers from their fellow wrestlers about just how close they were, how they would spend every single second together and you wouldn't see one without the other appearing moments later. Ted thought those rumors were long gone after the few years of nothing and no comment, but for some reason this year they reappeared.

He knew he'd always been a little overprotective of the younger Georgia native, always keeping one eye on what he was doing and one eye on what Cody was doing. After his injury earlier in the year, Cody had made it almost his mission to be there for him whenever he needed it, even if that meant forgoing his own personal time to spend with his family. It warmed his heart to have someone care about how _he _was and not the other way around.

And then, when Cody got injured, Ted was there right away, even packing his bag and going with him to the hospital. He ended up spending most of his spare time, which turned out to be a lot since he hadn't been getting used for many televised matches since his own return, to be by Cody's side and help him get back to his best. He watched Cody's determination to get back to his prime, his career on standstill momentarily. Cody knew that without Ted's motivation, that without his constant support, he would not have been able to get back to the job he loved so much in such a short period of time.

And now, as Ted sat backstage watching as Cody made his in-ring return from injury, there was something more than pride that filled his empty heart. Cody had always made him smile, always made him laugh but there was always the sense of something else that hung between them; the feeling of wanting something more from their friendship had always been there but it was only now that Ted was realizing it.

He watched the monitor keenly as Cody sauntered his way down the entrance ramp and towards the ring, the way he unzipped his jacket had never done anything for him until now. His eyes never left the sight of Cody in nothing but ring boots and trunks, the way he slumped slightly over the turnbuckle causing a stir in his stomach, his heart beating so quickly he thought it was going to explode. And when Cody got the pin fall over one of the Uso's, the pride in his chest swelled immensely. He'd never been prouder in his life.

He stood up and walked over towards the dressing room that both Damien and Cody had been assigned. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the brick wall, knowing now that at any moment, his Cody would be walking towards him. After a few minutes, he'd seen both Jey and Jimmy walk past him and head to the men's locker room only a few metres down. It was when he watched Damien Sandow round the corner that his heart beat quickened once more.

"I'm gonna guess you're not waiting for me?" Damien grinned, watching as Ted shook his head. "He's coming, don't worry." He added as he walked past Ted and straight into his dressing room.

Ted took a nervous breath, trying to calm down as he knew just who would be rounding that corner at any moment. But as Cody finally appeared from down the hall, Ted could never have imagined just how he did react as he saw his best friend. His heart beat started racing once more, the huge grin on Cody's face mirroring onto his own. "Hey!" He beamed as Cody got close enough.

"Hey!" Cody responded in almost the exact tone and volume as he finally stopped mere inches from Ted. "Did you see-"

But before Cody could continue with whatever he was going to say, Ted had placed two hands on either side of the younger man's face and pulled their faces together, lips colliding in what was probably not the romantic first kiss but the spark that passed through the pair was nothing other then electric. Cody's hands moved themselves to Ted's waist and pulled their bodies together the action causing Ted to gasp slightly, allowing Cody to push his thick tongue inside the warm and willing mouth of the older man, both sets of blue eyes sliding shut as the moment embraced them.

"I knew it!" Damien Sandow's booming voice came from behind them and they both broke apart, looking at the taller, bearded man. "Well, the locker room is yours." He added without so much as another word before walking away.

Ted grinned, grabbing Cody's wrist and pulling him into the locker room, slamming and locking the heavy door with ease before pressing the younger man hard against the wood. Cody let out a gasp, hands reaching up to tangle into Ted's short blonde hair, pulling their faces together as they embraced in yet another deeply passionate kiss. Ted's hands ran down Cody's slender, tanned sides before resting on his hips, holding them steady as he pushed theirs together, the sensation of their covered crotches meeting felt way better than he imagined.

His fingers hooked into either side of Cody's black and purple trunks, pulling them down slowly, releasing the completely hard erection that was hiding underneath. Cody broke the kiss to let out a gasp as the cold air hit his now exposed cock, another gasp leaving his lips as Ted's mouth dove for his neck, tongue lapping at the salty skin it found. Cody found himself moaning as Ted nipped particularly hard on his neck just as he wrapped his right hand around his thick shaft, moving his wrist slowly, torturously up and down the piece of meat.

"Oh, Ted!" Cody moaned loudly, knowing he probably sounded like a whore as he let his head fall back and his mouth part as moan after moan, gasp after gasp left his mouth with each and every twist and pump of Ted's wrist.

Ted couldn't take his eyes off the beauty he had in front of him. Just to see Cody in all his naked glory accompanied by the gorgeous moans that left his body with every moment was almost too much for him to handle, the sight and sound that was before him was something so incredibly beautiful he had to hold himself off several times from coming right there and then. His wrist seemed to have a mind of its own, however as the speed on which it was working Cody's cock kept speeding up with each and every moan. He knew he had to stop before the main event began.

Reluctantly, his hand stopped and pulled off of Cody's erection, looking at the pearly bead of pre cum that was sitting right at the top. He stepped back just an inch and started quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt, revealing more and more of his heavenly body with every white button that was undone. Cody was watching him with rapture; his hands pulled out of Ted's hair and quickly moved to grab at Ted's belt, beating the Southern man's thick hands before he even had a chance to think.

Ted quickly shrugged out the blue dress shirt, not worrying where it landed on the cement floor as he looked down and watched Cody's hands swiftly undo his belt and work on his fly. Within moments, he found himself with his pants down to his ankles, the loud clanging of his metal belt hit the floor the only noise as their almost identical coloured eyes met in a stare off. Ted's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Cody slowly but surely drop down to his knees. He knew what was coming next and his cock twitched in excitement.

"Just a taste." Cody moaned, lithe fingers wrapping around the thick base before directing the swollen red tip towards his mouth, tongue flicking out and tracing along the slit. The shudder and moan that left Ted's body almost put him over the edge as he swiftly placed the long piece of meat into his mouth, swallowing down, tip hitting the back of his throat on the first go. Cody was talented and boy, did he know it.

"Fuck, Cody." Ted moaned, his eyes sliding shut as his let his head fall back, the new sensation working its way through all of his senses. He'd had blow jobs before, but this was different. He could clearly tell the difference between a man and a woman, and the man was definitely winning.

Cody's mouth bobbed up and down the long shaft, Ted's hand digging into the back of his scalp, holding him firmly down there, not wanting to give up the amazing sensation just yet. Cody increased the speed of his mouth, slurping and moaning getting louder with each time he went up and down, before Ted pulling his mouth off with a sense of finality and pulled him up so he was now level with the slightly older man.

"Now for the best part." Ted grinned, hands pushing Cody's trunks down so they landed in a pool at Cody's feet, the younger man stepping out of them easily. "I am going to fuck you so hard."

And with that, Ted bent down slightly and grabbed either one of Cody's tanned thighs, lifting him up and wrapping the slender legs around his waist. His eyes locked with Cody's, both of their almost identical coloured eyes mirroring each other's perfectly, the lust clearly evident. Ted's hands reached around to the back of Cody, one hand spreading apart the delicious round globes of the younger mans ass, while the other wrapped around the base of his cock, directing it towards the small tight pucker he knew would lead him to ecstasy.

He took a deep breath as he prodded at the tight ring of muscle, the slight touch giving way as he pushed even further inside until he was completely sheathed inside the tight orifice, a loud moan leaving him as his eyes squeezed shut, hands moving to grab tightly onto either one of Cody's ass cheeks, keeping them spread apart as he slowly pulled almost all of the way out and then slammed right back in, the encouragingly loud moan from Cody above him urged his to repeat the motion.

This time, his eyes snapped open, looking up to see Cody's head thrown back against the heavy door, his hands gripping tightly at his shoulders as he tried to lift his hips up and down, bucking wildly with every thrust in. Ted smiled, this was what perfection was. He rewarded this beautiful sight with yet another hard thrust in, but this time an altogether different moan left Cody's mouth. It was raw and animalistic, Ted knew he'd hit Cody's prostate, and quickly did it again, drawing another loud moan from the younger man.

"Fuck, Teddy!" Cody moaned loudly. "Hit it again! Fuck me!" He moaned so loudly that Ted knew the rest of the locker room would be able to hear them, hell there would probably be a few perverts waiting outside the door and listening to every noise they were making but he didn't care. The moans were music to his ears and encouraged him to speed up his pace; his finger nails digging into the flesh as his hips powered harder and harder into the loud, quivering mess above him. "Baby, I'm so fuckin' close!"

"Me too!" Ted grunted back, the loud sound of hips smacking against flesh only managed to heighten his arousal. He could feel the coil in his stomach begin to unwind with each and every thrust upwards, the sight of Cody now pumping away furiously at his own cock was motivation enough to keep going, his want for the other man to come first was his number one priority, all background noise melting away from their intense lovemaking.

"T-T-TEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Cody moaned so loudly that Ted was sure he must've woken the dead as he exploded completely over his own hand, stomach, Ted's chest and even a little splatter hitting his face. "Oh, fuck!"

Ted groaned loudly, his thrusts picking up to an unimaginable speed, hard thrust after hard thrust, smack after smack of skin on skin, his own stomach clenching tightly with every almost robotic thrust inwards, he finally let himself go, a loud cry of Cody's name the only sound as he rode out his orgasm, fingers still gripping tightly at the abused yet perfect ass he was still buried inside. He let his head drop onto Cody's shoulder, his upper body strength finally giving way as he reluctantly pulled out and let Cody's sweaty body slide down his own.

"Holy fucking fuck." Ted gasped, still trying to regain his breath.

"That was amazing." Cody smiled. "Best orgasm I've ever had."

Ted lifted his head to look at the beautiful man above him, a large smile gracing his lips. "Cody, I don't want this to end tonight."

Cody couldn't help the large smile that grew across his lips. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me." He paused for a moment. "What made you do it tonight of all nights?"

"I realized as I watched your match just how important you are to me. How the lingering feeling in the back of my head was how I truly felt about you." Ted said the small smile still on his lips. "I love you Cody."

Cody's eyes widened and his smile grew impossibly wider in excitement. "I love you too!" He beamed, grabbing Ted's face and pressing their lips together in another short, but still passionate kiss. "This time last year, I was getting my heart broken and now you've put it back together."

"Cody…" Ted's smile could not grow any larger.

"You were always the one fixing my heart, always there by my side and now I can be the one by your side. Just the way it was meant to always be." Cody pressed another kiss to Ted's lips. "Now, let's get out of here and back to our hotel room."

"That would be amazing if I had a shirt that wasn't ruined." Ted laughed, bending down and picking up his now dirty dress shirt.

Cody shrugged as he walked over to his own bag and started getting changed, pulling out a clean, grey 'Rhodes to the future' shirt. "Just wear one of mine" he said before throwing it at Ted.

Ted laughed. "But I can't wear this. People will get the idea that we're-"

"Ted." Cody cut him off. "The whole locker room probably heard me screaming for your cock, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Ted laughed again, this time pulling the grey shirt over his head and pulling his jeans back up and on. He had just turned around to see Cody walking over towards him, sports bag thrown over his shoulder as Ted opened the door, letting the younger man out first. Cody smiled as Ted followed him after the door had closed right as he felt a strong hand entwine with his own, fingers tying together in a perfect way. He looked to his right to see Ted smiling at him, their love was on full display for all of their co-workers and bosses but neither cared.

As they left the arena together, both Cody and Ted knew without a second glance that they were made for each other and that there would be no more heartache.

END.

**A/N: **something short-ish, sweet and Codiasi for Christmas, what more could you want? :) thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. All comments are appreciated even if they aren't positive. Thanks again and Merry Christmas :) GatesVengeance x


End file.
